


Golden Hour

by devastatron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cybertronian Civil War, Friends to Lovers, Golden Age, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Earth Transformers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastatron/pseuds/devastatron
Summary: Golden Age (pre-war) of Transformers: Prime. Megatronus joins Orion Pax at the bar after a long day. The evening brings them closer than ever. The following day brings an extensive project so they must prioritize work before pleasure.
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters were pulled from my collective piece called Historians, but I've decided to add to it. Please enjoy!

Iacon was an eventful polity, although it too eventually succumbed to nautical twilight. Distant paned windows supplied the lounge with a generous atmosphere of golden rays. Lavender and emerald hues were slowly exchanged for midnight skies as the night settled. Most Cybertronians resorted to their personal living quarters by now. Orion Pax, however, had a long day. He sat alone at the bar. High-grade was hardly his usual remedy for a difficult day, although his earlier endeavors proved strenuous enough to coax quite a few drinks from the librarian.

Megatronus paid a visit to the apartment complex in hopes of discussing the details of the day. He noticed the librarian instantly upon his arrival, and was admittedly surprised to see him at the bar so late. The gladiator approached him, “Long day?” 

Orion addressed his company with a gentle hum, “Unusually so, and yourself?” 

The gladiator understood the reciprocated interest was an invitation to join, so he took a seat next to the archivist. Megatronus gestured to the bartender as he answered, “I am well. I understand you spoke with Alpha Trion?”

The archivist sighed, “Yes. It was quite an underwhelming meeting. I regret to inform you that he refused my request.” 

Two fresh cubes of high-grade were displayed before them. Orion was already buzzed. Megatronus determined that from the uncharacteristic slur of his words and the distinct scent of high-grade that embodied the librarian. 

Megatronus tasted his cube before he expressed his support, “Regardless, I assure you that your hard work will provide us with the progression we seek. I am truly inspired by your unwavering determination to this cause.” 

Orion drank from the spiked energon as he listened. His fist slowly brought the cube down and he finally looked up to Megatronus, “I sincerely apologize, my friend. I admit I am discouraged, as I predicted that my request would be compelling enough for approval. It is rather unfortunate to drink to failure.” 

Those azure optics were dense with emotions, and their luminosity was only intensified by intoxication. Megatronus had never before witnessed the archivist in such a state, so he dedicated the night to lifting his spirits. 

“Then let us instead drink to your success,” Megatronus proposed. He lifted his cube to initiate a toast, “Success is achieved through consistency and perseverance. You exhibited both today, old friend.” 

Orion guided his own cube to the toast as he grinned, “I suppose you are right. Did you come here bearing news for me, Megatronus? 

“Ah, yes,” the gladiator acknowledged after they finished their cubes. “It can wait. Tonight is not for work,” he decided. 

Orion Pax nodded. In response, he requested two fresh cubes of high-grade. Meanwhile, he asked Megatronus about his most recent trip to Iacon. The courteous inquiry was simple enough to spark an eventful chain of conversations.

After each round of drinks, their conversations deepened and the periodic jokes became hysterical. The lounge resonated with their vocals when they laughed together. They talked for hours, exchanging beliefs and sharing stories. At some point, Megatronus allowed himself to rest his servo comfortably on the bar close to where Orion propped the joint of his elbow as he spoke. They remained like that for quite some time as they engaged in several debates that eventually strayed from politics and delved into a more personal realm. 

Orion Pax was ecstatic from the pleasant buzz he experienced as he tuned in to the story Megatronus narrated with electrifying detail. His humor was casual and intellectual, therefore had quite an effect on Orion Pax. 

Megatronus recognized the strong waves that emanated from the archivist’s EM field. It was nearly impossible to ignore the pleasant energy that radiated from Orion Pax as he laughed. 

Thin digits reached forward to rest on the strut of Megatronus’s knee as his laugh softened. The embrace was innocent in its nature, yet Megatronus found himself leaning into it as they exchanged their laughter for a comfortable silence. They unknowingly shifted closer to each other throughout the night, and the distance they discovered was more intimate than ever before. 

Orion’s intakes hitched in his chassis as he felt the gladiator’s palm clasp the strut of his elbow to gently urge him closer. Then, large digits brushed against the heated plating so tenderly that Orion may have mistaken the touch as a caress. He was also surprised to learn that he eagerly welcomed the embrace. 

Neither of them spoke. Azure optics simply began to explore each other. Orion Pax was curious. Megatronus was captivated. 

The atmosphere was dense with tension as they preserved the silence for much longer than either anticipated. 

Neither of them moved, until Orion found himself leaning in. As he inched forward, his lips began to part. Megatronus watched him, motionless. He would have closed the space between them had he not gathered his senses. 

“It is getting late,” Megatronus whispered. 

Orion Pax was close enough to feel the heat of those words against his mouth before he disengaged. As the archivist withdrew, he blinked a few times and nodded slowly as if stunned by the sudden rejection. 

“Of course,” Orion agreed with bated breath. He understood the situation, despite the embarrassment that crept in. He began to stand, although Megatronus supposed it took a grand effort to refrain from stumbling. 

Orion Pax was drunk. Megatronus knew that. Certainly that was the only reason he refused to meet such a chaste embrace. Regardless, the noble librarian composed himself as he prepared to end the night with no intention of asking.

“Thank you for the company tonight,” Orion acknowledged with a small grin. “The drinks are on me.” 

The archivist left before Megatronus could even collect the words for a response. He sat there in silence as he reflected. Only a row of empty cubes glowed from the counter to reveal the progression of the night. Soon they were all that remained at the bar, for Megatronus eventually left to follow in pursuit of the archivist.


	2. Chapter 2

Incessant rings echoed through the archivist’s living quarters to announce a visitor. It was Megatronus who stood beyond the walls of his residence. A single servo pounded on the ringer with a desperation that was remarkable. Megatronus had no explanation to spare Orion Pax, and he might have been too intoxicated to try. He couldn’t explain exactly what compelled him to go there after that shared moment at the bar.

While the gladiator tried to convince himself that it was simply a consequence of their drinking, he couldn’t help his mind from racing. So, he eventually found himself there waiting for Orion to answer the door to his home.

Soon enough, the door shifted open.

Orion looked concerned, yet some aspect of his expression indicated that he was relieved to see the gladiator again. Transfixed, he paused in the door, waiting for his guest to justify his arrival considering the late hour. Nothing was said, perhaps because they both already knew why he was there. 

Time suddenly seemed slow. It may have just been the effects of high-grade, but both of them sensed the change. 

Their optics examined each other in silence before Megatronus took initiative by stepping forward. The archivist encouraged the gladiator by using his nimble servos to guide him closer. Strong, steady servos lifted Orion Pax from his pedes to straddle him close to his frame. The distance between them closed as Megatronus pressed forward to catch Orion’s mouth with his own. The librarian met him with eager lips that deepened the kiss. Their gaze met once their lips disconnected only to come back together with a more fierce passion. 

This was foreign territory. Still, neither of them stopped to consider the repercussions. It felt almost natural to discover such intimacy together.

Each kiss elicited sighs that escaped the pair and sweetly intoxicated the atmosphere of the residence. The gladiator guided them to the nearest wall for support. A single servo easily held Orion’s light frame by his thighs while his other servo explored seams and crevices down the arch of his dorsal plating. Orion must have appreciated the touch, for his intakes hitched remarkably and his cooling fans ripped online. The soft heat of Orion’s silver abdomen met with Megatronus’s sturdy plating as their frames ached to find closeness. 

Narrow digits tightly grasped either side of Megatronus’s sharp helm with a desperation that fueled every movement the gladiator made. Their mouths met with an inexplicable intensity. Every kiss revealed a gentle passion. The name of the gladiator escaped his lips as their foreheads met. The sound of that monotone inspired Megatronus’s own cooling fans to roar online. Orion’s soft azure optics circled with a modest ecstasy that Megatronus dedicated to memory.

Megatronus adjusted his unrelenting grip on Orion’s thighs as he pulled him away from the wall to guide them to Orion’s quarters. His half-lidded gaze lingered on those lips until they entered the room. Orion gasped as his back met the sheets of his cot before his lips found the gladiator again. As the night progressed, their mouths moved to place kisses in several different places as they became familiar with each other’s touch. The pace they established together was sensual enough to inspire Orion to press for more. 

His thin digits clasped the center of Megatronus’s chest in a silent request to open. Their optics met in a haze of desire. Megatronus gripped the librarian’s servo with his own and kissed it swiftly. It took an incredible effort to restrain himself from indulging.

“Not yet,” the gladiator sternly refused, although his frame was hot to touch. “Open for me when you are sober.” 

Orion Pax nodded, “Then stay until morning.” 

The suggestion was firm and confident enough to be a demand, although Megatronus admitted he felt no reason to deny Orion. So, he simply leaned in for another open-mouthed kiss. 

While the night proved to be delightful in the most unexpected way possible, Megatronus suddenly found himself looking forward to the morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

The slow morning brought rays of powdered gold into every corner of Orion’s quarters. Blissful as the sunrise was, the archivist naturally woke with a pounding headache that prevented him from appreciating the new day. His processor scrambled to bring him to consciousness. His sobriety suffered from the previous night of drinking, although his frame rushed to flush out the remaining essence of high grade energon.

Orion Pax gently guided himself to sit in his cot while his mind raced to recall the events of the night before. His gaze lingered on the entrance of his quarters before he searched the room to confirm Megatronus’s presence that night. He remembered spending the evening together, and distinctly recalled their intimacy after the bar. However, he was alone now. There was no evidence of the heat they shared. He questioned if the night was simply a fantasy, but his frame still burned with excitement. 

The archivist left his quarters to replenish his systems. He went to his fueling station, and was surprised to see Megatronus already preparing two cubes of low grade energon. The archivist felt his breath catch in his chassis at the sight of his friend.

“Forgive me if I have overstayed my welcome,” Megatronus greeted casually. He gestured a new cube to Orion. “However, we have work to do and it is rather urgent that we finish within the orn.”

“You are quite welcome as my guest,” Orion assured, although his monotone seemed hesitant. He took the cube into his own grasp. His inquisitive nature quickly introduced itself. “I suppose this work is the true reason you came to visit me last night?”

They sipped their cubes together before the gladiator acknowledged the subtle implication. “I am pleased with how the evening progressed,” Megatronus explained honestly. His sharp gaze was firm on Orion’s expression. He searched for contentment or remorse in the librarian’s reaction as he continued, “Although I cannot afford to complicate our friendship. You are indispensable to the cause, and I enjoy your company far too much.”

Orion appreciated the forward honesty, but it didn’t stop his mind from suddenly wandering back to the sensation of his friend’s servos and mouth on him. The archivist simply agreed. He was eager to redirect the conversation, “Tell me of the urgency of this new case then?” 

The gladiator also seemed relieved to change the subject. He guided Orion to a generous stack of data-pads where they collected and stored each of their case studies. Megatronus pulled one out and began to speak before he searched through its content, “I trust that you were made aware of the recent conflict in the northern hemisphere?”

“Certainly,” Orion confirmed. “The persistent security threats against the borders of Vos.”

“Precisely,” Megatronus replied. “A polity that may be rich in energy sources, but cannot endure an invasion without the aid of its neighboring city-state. Iaconian nobles and highborns are influencing the High Council to incarcerate a group of Decepticon radicals from Tarn for the terroristic threats, as the intercepted messages suggest the language originates from their ancient dialect,” Megatronus explained. “Said messages are brilliantly encrypted.”

“Iacon is keen to avoid political disputes where they will not benefit,” Orion Pax cautioned. “Even if they can rightfully affiliate Tarn with these crimes of violence, there is no guarantee that they will support Vos.” 

“Then allow the Decepticons to make a spectacle out of their negligence,” Megatronus assured. “Regardless, we must decrypt these files to determine the severity of this threat.” 

“And its origin. I am prepared to work however long it takes to resolve this dilemma,” Orion activated one of the data-pads.

Megatronus approached the archivist with calculated strides. “As always, your diligence is admirable. Let us hope we do not find ourselves distracted.”

Their optics met with an unusual intensity. Orion simply smiled before he moved to organize the stack of data-pads laid out in front of them, “I am committed to my work. Perhaps we could explore any distractions once we finish.” 

Megatronus let his gaze linger on Orion’s bright denta before returning his attention to the data-pad in his grip. 

“Then let’s work swiftly.” 


End file.
